


[Podfic] look ahead (at a clear sky)

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergence, Critical Role Femslash Week, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/F, Femslash, Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of walkthegale's storyIt was only a matter of time.

(A Zuala Lives AU.)





	[Podfic] look ahead (at a clear sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [look ahead (at a clear sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471357) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



**Title:** look ahead (at a clear sky)

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:03:45

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/look%20ahead%20\(to%20a%20clear%20sky\).mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
